toronto_maple_leafsfandomcom-20200214-history
1931-1932 Toronto Maple Leafs Season
The 1931-1932 Toronto Maple Leafs season was the Toronto-based franchise's fifteenth season in the National Hockey League, and fifth as the Maple Leafs. The team recorded its best season to date, as they set a team record in wins with 23, and tied a team record from the previous year in points with 53. The Maple Leafs would continue their regular season success into the playoffs, as they went on to win the Stanley Cup Championship in the NHL playoffs of 1932. Regular Season Prior to the season, the NHL announced that the schedule would increase from 44 games to 48. Also, the Maple Leafs announced they were moving from Mutual Street Arena, which had been their home since entering the NHL in 1917, to the newly constructed Maple Leaf Gardens. Toronto would start the season off slowly, going winless in their first 5 games, which cost head coach Art Duncan his job. The Maple Leafs would hire former Chicago Black Hawks head coach Dick Irvin as a replacement. The Maple Leafs responded well to the coaching change, as they recorded a 9–3–2 record in his first 14 games as coach. The Maple Leafs continued their strong play for the remainder of the season, finishing with a team record 23 victories, and tying the club record with 53 points. Toronto finished in second place in the Canadian Division, behind the Montreal Canadiens, and qualified for the playoffs for the second straight season. The Leafs offense was led by Busher Jackson, who led the NHL with 53 points, as he scored 28 goals and added 25 assists in 48 games. Linemate Joe Primeau led the league with 37 assists, and finished second to Jackson in league scoring with 50 points. Charlie Conacher posted an NHL high 34 goals, and finished fourth in league scoring with 48 points. Defenceman King Clancy provided the offense from the back half, scoring 10 goals and 19 points, while Red Horner provided a physical presence on the team, receiving a club high 97 penalty minutes. In goal, Lorne Chabot had another very solid season, winning a team high 22 games while posting a 2.36 goals against average, and earning 4 shutouts along the way. Final Standings Game Log Wins Losses Ties Statistics Playoffs The Maple Leafs would open the playoffs against the Chicago Black Hawks in a two game, total goal series. The Black Hawks had a record of 18–19–11, earning 47 points, and finished in second place in the American Division. The Maple Leafs dropped the opening game by a close 1–0 score at Chicago Stadium. However, after returning home for the second game, Toronto easily defeated the Black Hawks 6–1, and won the total goal series by a score of 6–2, advancing to the second round of the playoffs. Wins Losses *Toronto wins by total goal differential. Toronto's next opponent was the Montreal Maroons in another two game, total goal series. The Maroons finished behind Toronto in the Canadian Division, as they finished with a 19–22–7 record, registering 43 points. The Maroons defeated the Detroit Falcons in the opening round of the playoffs. The series opened at the Montreal Forum, and the game ended in a 1–1 tie. The second game was played at Maple Leaf Gardens, and Toronto used home ice to their advantage, defeating the Maroons 3–2 in overtime to win the series 4–3, and move to the Stanley Cup finals. Wins Losses Ties *Toronto wins by total goal differential. Stanley Cup Final The Maple Leafs would play the New York Rangers in a best-of-five series to determine the winner of the 1932 Stanley Cup Finals. The Rangers finished in first place in the American Division with a 23–17–8 record, earning 54 points. They had defeated the Montreal Canadiens in four games to advance to the finals. The series opened at Madison Square Garden in New York, but it was the Maple Leafs who earned the first victory, defeating the Rangers 6–4. The second game of the series was moved from New York to the Boston Garden due to the circus having been booked for the Rangers home arena. Toronto took full advantage of this, and easily defeated the Rangers 6–2 to come within a victory of the Stanley Cup. The series moved to Toronto for the third game, and Toronto completed the sweep, defeating New York 6–4, and winning their third Stanley Cup in team history, and first since 1922, when they were still named the Toronto St. Patricks. The "Kid Line" of Jackson, Conacher, and Primeau combined for 8 goals in the 3 games. Wins Losses * Game 2 played in Boston Category:History of the Toronto Maple Leafs Category:Historical Statistics Category:Toronto Maple Leafs Stanley Cup Championships